blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowlands
Shadowlands ''is the Fifth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis On a picnic in the park, Bluey, Coco and Snickers play Shadowlands. But when Coco keeps taking shortcuts, Bluey has to show her that following the rules (and not changing them) can make the game even more fun. Plot While on a picnic, Bluey plays a game of "shadowlands" with Snickers and Coco, where they must travel across the park by only stepping on shadows. Bluey tries to teach Coco how to solve problems and follow the rules instead of taking shortcuts to make the game easier. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Snickers’ sausage dog legs heeding his athletic abilities. lifelesson: Cupcakes will always get the kids, and rules make games fun. Bluey, Snickers and Coco are playing “What’s the time Mr/Mrs Wolf?” when Coco pulls her usual trick to make the others walk right up to her. Bluey complains that she does this all the time to make it easier for herself. They decide to play a game of “Shadowlands” instead - the shadow areas are safe land and the sunlight areas are the crocodile infested sea. Bluey reminds Coco that she has to follow the rules and not take shortcuts. The kids run and jump through the shadows, giggling until they reach a big sunlight patch that poor little sausage dog Snickers can’t jump over. Coco tries to suggest an easy (cheating) way out but Bluey sternly admonishes her. They come up with a plan to extend the shadow and Snickers successfully jumps the gap. The game then takes them to the shadows of the cars parked on the road and all is going well until a car pulls out leaving Bluey with a massive gap in front of her to jump. Coco suggests another shortcut and asks WHY they have to follow the rules! Bluey gives her best explanation: “Because they’re the RULES!” and is saved by a passing bus that casts a shadow over the gap. The kids then run up the wavering shadow of a palm trunk before getting stranded on a shadow island surrounded by the crocodiles where they all howl for fun. Cupcakes with blue icing appear on the picnic blanket but there is no way to get across the big sunny sea! Snickers relents this time with Coco and suggests they change the rules, so they can have a cupcake - Bluey still can’t come up with a good reason as to why they can’t change the rules, but suddenly a cloud appears casting a shadow over the whole area. All three kids run to the picnic blanket with Snickers having to be carried halfway. They arrive and collapse in a fit of giggles realizing that having the rules has made the game more fun! In a final game of Mr Wolf, Coco changes her gameplay to follow the rules and calls out “dinnertime” before everyone reaches her! Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Coco * Snickers * Chilli * Snickers’ Mum * Coco’s Mum Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery Shadowlands-screen.png Shadowlands-preview.jpg|Shadowlands Preview Category:Episodes Category:A to Z